iPod Shuffle
by Yuki Usagi-Nyan
Summary: A collection of song inspired stories, starting with "If I Die Young", by the Band Perry. There are specific genres for each story and will be added in the description...
1. If I Die Young

Me: I am BACK!

*silence*

Me: Never mind. Sorry about Alice Ornaments…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

___**Flashback**_

_"Angel Talking"_

Title: If I Die Young- The Band Perry

Category: Gakuen Alice

Genres: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Natsume stared at the stark white bed, his mind still refusing to accept the fact that the love of his life was no longer with him.

_**-Flashback- begin**_

_**"Natsume," Mikan said, gently placing her hand on the head in her lap. He stirred, his crimson eyes blinking open, clouded by sleep. "Promise me something."**_

_**"Hn?" Natsume grunted. "Promise what?" His eyes sunk shut again.**_

_**"If, by any chance, I die young, don't mourn. Live the rest of your life happily, the way you want!"**_

_**Natsume's eyes snapped open in surprise and stared at her like she was out of her mind.**_

_**"I'm serious." Mikan murmured, stroking his cheek lovingly.**_

_**"… Fine." Natsume muttered. Mikan kissed his forehead.**_

_**"With you in my life makes me feel like I've got just enough time."**_

_**-Flashback- end**_

'So this is what she was talking about, all those years ago.' Natsume thought, letting out a bitter laugh.

"Papa, where's Mama?" Kiku, their ten year old daughter, asked. She had not-quite-wavy black hair, her soft rose-colored eyes looking up at him with concern. She saw through the carefully erected mask, seeing the pain, sorrow, the guilt of not noticing sooner, toiling inside him, threatening to spill out. "Tell me, Papa, it's alright."

Hearing what his daughter said further caused his heart to break into pieces. His voice cracked, as he forced out, "Mama, Mama was r-ready to t-to Heaven, a-and she's waiting there, f-for us to j-join her when we're r-ready…" Natsume nearly choked on his words, dropping his head into his hands. "G-go find Shion, make s-sure he's alright."

"Yes, Papa…" Kiku's mind going into lockdown, as the information was processed and the sight of her beloved Papa's mask crack, for the first time, in the ten years of her life. She shakily walked away, glancing back at her Papa, every so often, her tears nearly blinding her.

She found him tucked away in a corner of the waiting room, brooding.

"She's gone, isn't she." It was more of a statement than a question. Kiku dazedly nodded her head. Shion Nogi resembled his father, Ruka, though his hair was more of a warm honey, curled just right. His character was that of his mother's, the notorious façade, and the amethyst orbs, currently darkened to onyx, at the news. Mikan was like a second mother to him, doting and loving. His own mother, still loving, but was never around because of her inventions. "C'mere."

"W-what am I s-supposed to do?" Kiku asked her light eyes further paling as her tears spilled over. She started hiccupping, as she collapsed against Shion. "P-papa's c-crying *hic*, and h-his mask *hic* c-cracked."

"Shh…" Shion murmured. He was worried that she might hyperventilate. His mind was blanking, as the realization started sinking in. His parents were with Natsume. "It'll be o-okay, somehow-how…"

He started shifting into a more comfortable position, Kiku grabbed onto his shirt, "D-don't *hic* leave *hic* m-me *hic* alone! *hic-hic*"

"I won't," He murmured, watching Kiku's eyes sinking from the exhaustion of crying so much. "I won't." His mind fully shut down, from a combination of shock, grief, and emptiness.

Natsume came back to his senses, and made his way past Ruka and Imai, giving them both a sad smile. Understanding and grief also showed in their faces, especially Imai, losing her precious baka. He found himself in the waiting room, looking down at the two friends, fast asleep. He covered them with a blanket, and made up his mind…

The funeral was held by a river, Mikan in a simple, snow white dress, lying on a satin, rose strewn bed. The flame-colored roses were letting off a delicate fragrance that reminded one of oranges, the favorite of Mikan's. The ceremony was concluded with the bed placed into the river as her favorite love song was played.

'I hope you like it, Polka Dots.' Natsume thought, as the last ceremony of his beloved's life came to an end. All the memories of their time together ran through his mind, once again. The laughter, the pain, their fights, their first kiss, the battles won, and most of all, just having her by his side. His tears at the memories were about to spill-

'_Natsume,' _ Natsume turned around with a start. Then her saw her, the Angel of Mikan. _'I'll be here, right besides you." _He nodded, smiling at her.

They watched together, as Kiku and Shion grew older, day, by day.

And together, they shall remain, 'till the end of time.

_End_

Me: Sooo, whaddaya think?

Everyone: …

Me: Aww! Well, let's wish for a new chapter of Alice Ornaments…


	2. Mind Your Manners

Usagi: Welcome to iPod Shuffle Story 2!

Mikan: Umm... long time no see...

Natsume: Hn. (translates to 'troublesome author'...)

Usagi: Hey! Be nice. Well, I own Gakuen Alice, so there! [insert groan of protest from the characters] Jk, it belongs to Tachibana Higuchi and the various other companies that distribute it, so I'm just gonna borrow them to play with...

Hotaru: Let's get started.

Usagi: Hey! I didn't get to-

* * *

Title: Mind Your Manners- Chiddy Bang

Category: Gakuen Alice

Genres: Humor/Romance (with lots and LOTS of fluff)

Rating: T

"Talking"

'Thoughts"

* * *

"You know there's no one else who can tame you," Mikan suddenly piped up. Looking up from her book for the umpteenth time that hour.

"Like you?" Natsume asked bluntly, flicking his eyes away from his manga for the first time that night.

"Like me." Mikan nodded, her honey brown eyes fixed on her boyfriend.

"Maybe that's part of why I love you?" Natsume stated, rather than asked, his attention back on his manga.

"... And the fact that I'm the only one that can make mind your manners..." Mikan added. "Aaaand I love you, too." She said while kissing him square on the lips and stealing his book while he was distracted.

"..." Natsume was dumbfounded, since he was always the one to initiate the kisses, and realized something was missing. "... The game is on..."

"KYAA~!" Mikan half cried, half laughed, as her boyfriend tackled her, prepared to tickle her with all he's got. "Ha-ha *hic* ha, I think I'm g-good... *hic*"

"Hn." He gave her one last tickle, wrenching out a final giggle, before he, too, flopped down next to her on the floor. He pecked her face until she resembled a tomato, then curled up close to her and closed his eyes for an impromptu nap.

"Don't you DARE reconsider going out with me." Natsume growled before snuggling closer to her.

"I won't, not even if my life depended on it," Mikan murmured into his hair, curling close around him. "But, you gotta learn *yawn* to mind your manners around the teachers..."

"... Hn..." He grunted before pulling her closer. He shivered, and pulled Mikan's comforter off her bed and covered himself and Mikan in it.

'I love you.' Natsume thought, as he drifted off, mentally taking a note of what his girlfriend had just said...

The couple slept on, until Mikan woke up, her stomach growling loud enough to raise the dead. "I'M GONNA FAIL JIN-JIN'S MATH TEST!" was all Natsume heard when he was robbed of his pillow, groaning at the brightness and the sound of protesting stomachs that accompanied it. Right. The math test they were supposed to study for... They didn't get very far on that...

_End_

* * *

Usagi: Sooo, whatcha think?

*SILENCE THAT DEAFENS*

Usagi: Okay, okay, I GET IT! Seeya! Some reviews would nice, too! X3


End file.
